


Recently Watched

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, secret porn video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: Seth finds a video of Dean from years ago and it's quite the video. Luckily, he has Roman to watch it with him.





	Recently Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings and tags.

Roman was going to kill whoever was banging on his door. With a sign he rolled over, his eyes catching the red numbers on his night stand, 3:20 am. He folded the pillow over his head, trying to ignore the sound.  
  
The knocking increased and Roman snarled, getting up. He took quick, angry steps over to the door, ripping it up and ready to completely destroy whoever was there.  
  
" _Seth?_ "

The other man stood there, hand still raised to knock again. His eyes were wild, checks flushed, and his clothes were a mess.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Anger had rapidly changed to concern as Roman took in Seth's haggard appearance.

"You have to see this. Oh my god, Roman, you have to see this." The smaller man shoved his way in, throwing his laptop on the bed, flipping it open and settling on the edge.  
  
Roman sighed and shut the door. He rubbed his eyes, slowly making his way over to Seth. "What is so impo- _Holy fuck_. Is that Dean?"'  
  
Seth's laptop displayed an old porn site, a video pulled up with a still from the clip as the main focus. There was Dean, on his knees with his head titled back and looking up at the camera. Teary, blue eyes were looking up through thick lashes, thick and messy curls clung to his head and his mouth was wide open. What really made the picture though, was the pink of his tongue sticking out slightly, clearly trying to show off the white that was slowly starting to drip down his plump lower lip and chin.  
  
Roman forced himself to breathe, eyes locked on the image, even as he turned his head slightly towards Seth. "What the hell?"  
  
"I know! I was just looking for something kinda different and this came up!" His voice cracked at the end, excitement and horror twisting in his words.  
  
"Is it-Is it him?"  
  
"Yes! If you're trying to ask if I watched it yet, no. I just threw my clothes on and ran over. I had to show you."  
  
Roman made a considering noise, they couldn't watch this. Could they?  
  
"What do we do?" Seth looked up at him, looking lost. "Do we tell him?"  
  
"No.…" Roman slowly answered, mind racing. "He would freak out. I mean, he might not even know this is still up. The date says early 2000's."  
  
Seth nodded and picked at his nails, eyes locked on the image again. "I didn't know he did this stuff."  
  
"He probably doesn’t. Didn't. Everybody kind of has a one time thing, you know? Plus this would have been his Moxley era. He was kinda.. wild.. during that time." A quick look at the related video showed that this was the only one with Dean, at least that showed up.  
  
"I want to watch it."  
  
Roman shook his head. "No way."  
  
"I _have_ to watch this. It's going to haunt me." Seth stressed.  
  
"We can't do that to him. He wouldn't want us to."  
  
"What if he would?"  
  
Roman furrowed his brows and waited for an explanation.  
  
"Dean's weird about this kinda stuff. Keeps it to himself and all that. Maybe this will show us what he likes. Maybe we could finally get his attention."  
  
Roman shook his head, eyes catching on the image again.  
  
"We can-"  
  
Seth pressed play. Immediately sounds filled the room as the screen flashed to the beginning of the clip.  
  
"Mox wants to show off a bit, doesn't he?" The unknown voice echoed as a hand reached down and roughly ran through Dean's curls. The camera was positioned in a way that made it look like Dean was kneeling in front of the watcher, like the viewer was the one recording. The hand fisted a handful of hair, pulling Dean hard against his crouch. Dean's face was buried in the denim but he didn't fight it. A small whine actually caught on the mic.  
  
"Mox here was a good boy. Won his match and came right back here to me. Good boys get rewards, don’t they?" He was roughly ground against the denim again, before being yanked away. His skin was red from the rubbing, his eyes remained locked on his prize though.  
  
"No hands, puppy."  
  
The words didn't make much sense until Dean leaned forward. His white teeth flashed as he caught the top of the jeans, managing to pop the button through the hole. With a glance up, that was caught beautifully by the camera, he tongued the zipper before dragging it down slowly.   
  
Roman made a noise, Seth motionless beside him.  
  
He nosed in the fabric, pushing the two sides apart and made a small whine again. The person filming took mercy on him, pushing down both jeans and boxers down in one motion. Dean startled slightly as the cock hit his check, leaving a sticky spot.  
  
"Mox." The tone was a warning and the kneeling man took it as such.  
  
The tip disappeared between red lips, the motion of a tongue obvious. With a lot of teasing, he finally got down to business. He went down a little further each time he withdrew and went down again. Spit was drippings from the corner of his lips, glossy treads that just added to the beauty of the act being preformed.  
  
Dean withdrew, kissing the side of the cock and sucking it into his mouth. He looked up again. "Please?" He mumbled before nosing the cock again, taking it back in.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
A hand twisted in the curls once more, this time forcing Dean down though. He slid down easy, the grunt of satisfaction from the unknown man the only sign of how deep Dean had taken him. He held him there, veins in his arm straining, but Dean didn't fight him. His body started to stiffen as time went by without being let up but no reaction was given otherwise.  
  
Just as Seth started to genuinely worry, Dean was yanked back.  
  
His gasping breaths filled the room and he coughed a couple times, tears sliding down his checks. No mercy was given though as he was shoved right back down, this time he was driven up and down, a brutal face fucking.   
  
"Hold it, Mox. I'm gonna come and you're going to hold it until you can show me." The command was shaky and a very small nod was seen from Dean as he was forced down again and held, face pressed hard against skin. Hips rolled forward a few times before stilling, "Fuck."  
  
Dean flinched back as he remained held down. The hand dragging him side to side before finally allowing him up.  
  
"Show me. Show everybody you listen like a good boy."  
  
Dean titled his head back, throat bared and looking right up at the camera. His eyes were red-rimmed and teary, lips swollen and skin flushed. He opened his mouth obediently at the command, showing the soft pink of his mouth and the reward he had worked so hard for. The cum was sitting on his tongue, slowly sliding back towards his throat and also starting down his lip as he refused to swallow. A thumb reach down and pressed on his lower lip, making the cum finally spill over and down.  
  
"You can swallow." The mouth was closed, wrapped around the thumb still on his lip and swallowed, his throat visibly contracting.

" _Thank you_." He mumbled around the digit still in his mouth, pressing his face into the exposed skin of the unknown man's thigh. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."  
  
The video had a few seconds left but Roman reach forward and paused it. They were both silent, the room completely still.  
  
"Holy fuck." Seth breathed out.  
  
Roman leaned forward, shoving Seth back against the bed and smashing their lips together. Neither one paid any attention to the laptop hitting the floor.  
  
"We have got to have him do that." Roman said as he pulled away slightly, breath ragged. Seth whine and tugged him back down.

"Think he could take us both at the same time?"

Roman paused and thought about Dean trying to take them both in his mouth and the pout they would get when he couldn't. He thought about shoving Dean down on Seth's cock and watching him choke on it. He imagined calling Dean a good boy and names like that. With a hitching breath, Roman rolled his hips into Seth's and hummed.  
  
Now, that was an idea he could get behind.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write filth. I might add a chapter or two on to this at some point but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at greyskyflowers


End file.
